


The fear of losing you

by Simphony



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem aveva sempre paragonato Will alla luce dell’alba.<br/>Era in grado, semplicemente guardandolo, di portargli conforto e calore. Lo rassicurava, come nessuno nella sua vita era mai stato in grado di fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fear of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T di maridichallenge con il prompt "Faro + Cambiamento"

Jem aveva sempre paragonato Will alla luce dell’alba.  
Era in grado, semplicemente guardandolo, di portargli conforto e calore. Lo rassicurava, come nessuno nella sua vita era mai stato in grado di fare.  
E come la luce dell’alba, Will riusciva ad entrare lentamente dentro le persone, a conquistarle, a liberarle dai propri demoni.  
Era così che Jem si sentiva ogni volta che si trovava con lui.  
Libero.  
E terribilmente vivo. Con Will non ci si annoiava mai. Era sempre pieno di energie e di voglia di mettersi nei guai e di chissà cos’altro. Era sfrontato e senza paura.  
Per Jem, Will era sempre stato luminoso.  
Non c’era niente in Will che non brillasse di luce propria. Per anni lo aveva sentito lentamente allontanare il mondo da sé, per un motivo a lui oscuro e per anni Jem aveva pregato intensamente che un giorno non allontanasse anche lui.  
Lo aveva visto maltrattare e criticare tutti per una paura che, per molto tempo, Jem stesso aveva considerato immaginaria. Era convinto che fosse una paura che esistesse solo nella sua testa, che fosse un qualcosa legato alla sua famiglia e che era stata distorta dalla mente di un bambino.  
Ma non per quello Jem aveva smesso di volergli bene, anzi, il suo affetto per lui era cresciuto, giorno dopo giorno, sempre di più.  
Aveva capito che, al contrario, Will aveva bisogno di sentirsi amato, qualcuno di cui fidarsi e su cui affidarsi e mai, secondo Jem, il Fato gli aveva trovato compagno più adatto.  
Lo aveva aiutato, sostenuto e amato come nessuno al mondo avrebbe fatto.  
Chi, meglio di un moribondo e di un drogato come lui, avrebbe potuto alleggerire, almeno per un po’, il peso che quel ragazzo si portava sulle spalle?  
Ma Jem non si era reso conto che stava giocando con qualcosa di più pericoloso di un demone o di un vampiro affamato.  
Stava giocando con l’amore, anche se Jem non voleva ancora crederci.  
E alla fine, una mattina Jem si era svegliato e si era reso conto che ora era lui ad avere paura.  
Paura di quel sentimento innaturale, immorale, che non poteva davvero essere associato a due uomini e ancora meno a due parabatai.  
E aveva provato a fare a meno di lui, ma non c’era riuscito. Era come togliergli la luce, come togliergli l’aria e nemmeno un moribondo può sopravvivere senza ossigeno.  
Quindi si era detto che doveva solo fingere.  
Fingere che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che Will non si sarebbe mai accorto di nulla, che le cose sarebbero andate e finite così come tutti si aspettavano.  
Lui sarebbe morto presto e non voleva rovinare ancora di più i propri giorni e tanto meno quelli di Will.  
Non voleva che lo allontanasse, che gli dicesse che gli faceva schifo, che non lo voleva più vedere in tutta la sua corta vita.  
Jem aveva il terrore che un giorno Will lo avrebbe guardato più attentamente e avrebbe capito tutto perché, nonostante tutto Jem ci credeva.  
Un piccolo angolino del suo cuore ci voleva credere.  
Che un giorno Will lo avrebbe guardato come non lo aveva mai guardato prima, che lo avrebbe stretto, baciato e che si sarebbero amato.  
Sperava sempre di poter essere qualcosa di più di un misero scoglio in mezzo all’Oceano per Will, ma i giorni passavano e le settimane e i mesi anche.  
E Jem non riusciva più a nascondersi o a far finta di nulla.  
Ogni volta che stava accanto a lui sentiva la pelle andargli a fuoco, sentiva di non riuscire più a trattenersi.  
L’odore della pelle di Will, il profumo dei suoi capelli, l’incrollabile certezza di trovargli una cura negli occhi.  
Era tutto un richiamo per lui.  
E Jem anelava Will, perché se non lo avesse baciato almeno una volta prima di morire sarebbe morto con il rimpianto.  
E non voleva ritrovarsi ad essere una semplice anima perduta che vagava ancora sulla Terra dopo la morte.  
Voleva… semplicemente Will.  
Lo desiderava così tanto che a volte temeva di scoppiare nel proprio letto, la notte, mentre ci pensava.  
Jem era stato cresciuto con l’idea che la masturbazione fosse un peccato. Eppure dopo la prima volta non si era più trattenuto.  
Era l’unico modo che aveva per sfogare la propria frustrazione, la propria rabbia, il proprio desiderio immorale.  
Si toccava, quasi tutte le notte.  
Stringeva la propria erezione con forza, affondando il viso nel cuscino per non sussurrare a voce alta il nome di Will.  
E più la propria mano si muoveva velocemente avanti e indietro, più trattenersi era complicato.  
Il respiro gli si affannava, il fiato gli si spezzava e la propria voglia aumentava sempre di più.  
Immaginava Will nel letto con lui, nudo come tante volte lo aveva visto, con la sua stessa voglia di essere toccato e di farsi toccare.  
Lo immaginava che bisbigliava il suo nome con la voce arrocchita dall’eccitazione, che si stringesse a lui, che lo desiderasse come non aveva mai desiderato nessuno.  
Ma quando veniva nella propria mano, Will non c’era mai nel letto con lui.  
Jem si accasciava nel letto, esausto e ansimava per minuti interminabili.  
Ma la prima volta che qualcosa era cambiato, era stato quando Jem non si era limitato a sospirare, ma aveva avuto un tremendo attacco.  
Aveva iniziato a tossire sangue, senza riuscire a fermarsi. Aveva tentato di allungare la mano per prendere la droga, ma non c’era arrivato ed era scivolato dal letto, nudo, coperto solo dal suo lenzuolo.  
Era rimasto a terra a tossire per un periodo che gli era parso interminabile, fino a che la porta della sua stanza non si era aperta.  
Nel giro di una manciata di secondi si era ritrovato stretto a Will, che gli faceva bene la droga da un bicchiere.  
Un braccio lo stringeva lungo le spalle, sorreggendolo e l’altro lo aiutava dolcemente a bere. Istintivamente Jem gli aveva cinto la vita con un braccio e l’altra mano si era aggrappato alla sua spalla, stringendosi ancora di più a lui.

**  
Will si era tranquillizzato nel vederlo riprendere lievemente colore sulle guancia e respirare un po’ meglio e si era finalmente accorto che Jem era nudo sotto di lui.  
Jem.  
Il suo Jem.  
Era ancora stretto a lui, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro lento e tremolante che gli sfuggiva dalle labbra.  
I capelli chiari gli ricadeva sul viso e in quel momento Will si chiese perché tutto gli sembrasse così incredibilmente perfetto.  
Jem era sempre perfetto. Al posto giusto al momento giusto. Aveva sempre la parola giusta, il gesto giusto.  
E se per un primo momento Will si era aperto con lui solo perché non avrebbe comunque avuto scampo al suo destino, con il passare del tempo si era sempre di più affezionato a lui.  
Cercava la sua approvazione, il suo sorriso, i suoi occhi sempre fiduciosi, il suo amore incontrollato nei suoi confronti.  
La prima volta che Will si era accorto che qualcosa stava cambiando era stato l’anno precedente, quando aveva scoperto Jem a guardarlo come non aveva mai fatto prima di quel momento.  
L’altro aveva subito distolto lo sguardo ed era improvvisamente arrossito ed era scappato in camera sua. Non era uscito per un giorno intero, non gli aveva risposto quando bussava e Will era riuscito a parlargli solo due giorni dopo.  
Era stato evitato come un lebbroso e per entrare nella sua stanza aveva dovuto scivolare giù dal tetto e atterrare direttamente sul suo davanzale, rischiando la morte più e più volte.  
Ma cosa c’era di più importante di Jem e del suo sorriso? Cosa c’era di più importante del suo tono allarmato, della sue lunghe e affusolate dita che si stringevano nervose sulle sue braccia mentre lo tiravano dentro la stanza?  
Cosa era la propria vita, in confronto a Jem?  
Era il nulla più totale. Era un briciolo di follia in un mondo pieno di razionalità.  
Jem lo faceva stare bene.  
Nonostante tutto, avrebbe voluto trovare il coraggio di parlargli, di dirgli che sapeva tutto, che non si vergognava di lui, né di quello che entrambi provavano.  
Ma non c’era mai riuscito.  
Una voce dentro di lui gli diceva che forse si era immaginato tutto, che era tutto frutto della propria fantasia perversa e oscena.  
Perché solo un disgraziato come lui avrebbe potuto amare Jem. Un uomo. Il proprio parabatai.  
L’uomo a cui avrebbe davvero affidato la propria vita.  
E in quel momento era là, con Jem nudo fra le braccia e un cuore che batteva più di quello che il proprio corpo poteva reggere.  
Fece per muoversi, per appoggiarlo di nuovo nel letto, in modo che non si ammalasse, ma proprio in quel momento Jem aprì lentamente gli occhi.  
Dapprima Will lo vide osservare il mondo davanti a sé con fare stanco. Si stava appena riprendendo dall’attacco e Will sapeva che per i primi minuti sarebbe rimasto quasi stordito dall’effetto travolgendo della droga.  
Poi, lentamente, Jem parve riprendere coscienza di sé, di dove si trovava e, soprattutto, delle condizioni in cui si trovava.  
Will lo vide annaspare come un pesce fuor d’acqua, senza guardarlo in faccia, per poi scattare in piedi come se fosse appena stato colpito da un fulmine.  
Inebetito, il più piccolo lo vide nascondersi come meglio poteva con il lenzuolo, ma era troppo tardi. Will aveva già visto, lo aveva già ammirato, e quello che vedeva gli fece stringere dolorosamente lo stomaco in una morsa.  
La pelle bianca di Jem, la linea dei muscoli, le rune che sembravano quasi dipinte sul suo corpo scolpito ma debole.  
C’era qualcosa in quella visione che fece quasi perdere coscienza a Will.  
Qualcosa che andava oltre l’amore sacro che professavano tutti i suoi libri, qualcosa che andava oltre il romanticismo, qualcosa che fino a quel momento aveva solo letto nei libri proibiti e osservato, di sfuggita, nelle bettole dei Nascosti.  
Will desiderava Jem.  
Lo desiderava in maniera carnale e profana.  
Desiderava sentirlo contro di sé, dentro di sé, in ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
Desiderava sentire le sue mani che ancora si stringevano a lui, desiderava sentire la sua bocca che lo baciava.  
C’era qualcosa di immorale in tutto quello.  
E non era perché erano parabatai. Non era perché era vietato dal Conclave amare il proprio fratello non di sangue.  
Erano due uomini.  
E per anni Will aveva rigettato quella visione distorta di sé. Per anni aveva finto che non esistesse, che non ci fosse.  
Poi Jem era cresciuto. Si era sviluppato. Aveva formato dei muscoli, delle linee, delle grazie che lo toglievano fuori dal mondo conosciuto.  
Lo amava e lo desiderava come non aveva mai amato o desiderato nessuna donna.  
Si alzò lentamente in piedi, tentando di ignorare l’annaspamento del migliore amico, facendosi più vicino.  
“Al diavolo le regole.” si disse “Non sono mai stato tanto bravo a rispettarle.”

**  
Jem vide Will farsi sempre più vicino.  
Nella sua testa vorticavano milioni di idee. Milioni di scenari. Milioni di frasi. Era qualcosa che non doveva accadere.  
Per l’Angelo, tutto quello era fuori da ogni mondo conosciuto.  
Will si avvicinava e l’unica cosa che lui riusciva a fare era stare fermo e immobile, vicino al letto, coperto da un lenzuolo e immaginarsi Will che lo baciava e lo toccava.  
« Will… » balbettò quando se lo ritrovò davanti a sé « …Will, c’è una spiegazione per tutto, io avevo caldo e quindi… »  
« E quindi hai deciso di spogliarti e dormire nudo? Con la finestra aperta? »  
Jem lanciò un’occhiata terrorizzata alla finestra spalancata.  
« Sì. Ho caldo. Penso di avere un attacco di febbre e… » gli diede le spalle « Vorrei essere lasciato solo. Così posso riposarmi per domani. Grazie per l’aiuto. »  
« Oh sì, non c’è di che. C’è una cosa, un favore, che vorrei chiederti. »  
Will si avvicinò ancora di più. Jem gli dava le spalle, ma poteva sentire la propria pelle bruciare passo dopo passo.  
Più lui si avvicinava, più gli sembrava di andare a fuoco.  
Era estatico e pericoloso allo stesso tempo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, sentendo il proprio respiro tremare.  
« Dimmi. » mormorò.  
Sentì le braccia di Will circondarlo e la propria schiena nuda aderire contro il petto dell’altro, ancora vestito con la divisa da allenamento.   
La pelle ruvida e consumata del gilet gli sfregava la schiena e la spada e i coltelli sfiorarono le sue gambe.  
« Ti prego. » sussurrò Will al suo orecchio, con una voce calda e suadente « Gemi ancora il mio nome. Come hai fatto prima, quando eri da solo nel letto e ti masturbavi. »  
Jem sussultò.   
Quella non era una parola che pronunciavano tutti. Solo alcuni preti, quando ti confessavi e Jem sospettava che lo facessero solo per metterti in imbarazzo.  
« Cos… Will, ma che dici io… »  
« Ti ho sentito Jem. » le mani di Will scivolarono lungo le spalle, seguendo le linee delle rune, scendendo lungo le braccia, dandogli dei brividi di piacere « Prima, ieri, l’altro ieri. Sono settimane che ti ascolto e poi anche io mi chiudo in camera e mi immagino te. Non c’è nulla di sbagliato. Nulla. »  
« Will, io… »  
« Ti prego James. » soffiò ancora « Ne ho bisogno. Gemi il mio nome. Ancora una volta. » le dita sinuose di Will scesero ancora di più, scivolando sotto la stoffa del lenzuolo.  
Nonostante tutto, l’erezione di Jem era già dura. Will nascose un sorriso nel collo dell’altro, baciandoglielo lentamente.  
Le sue dita circondarono la sua lunghezza, stringendolo debolmente, iniziando a muoversi verso l’alto e verso il basso.   
Jem socchiuse gli occhi, sospirando profondamente, lasciando ricadere la testa all’indietro. Will chinò la propria da un lato, permettendosi di avere più pelle da baciare e da leccare e da mordere.  
Jem non riusciva più a fare nulla.   
Aveva il cervello completamente spento e non riusciva a fare altro che a muoversi contro la mano di Will, ancora stretta intorno alla sua erezione.  
Le sue dita si muovevano lentamente sulla sua pelle e di tanto in tanto il pollice si spostava per stuzzicargli la punta, lievemente umida.  
E ogni volta che lo faceva Jem non riusciva a fare a meno di sussultare debolmente. Ansimava a voce sempre più alta.  
Will sapeva che non avrebbe resistito a sua volta più di tanto. Chinò la testa contro di lui, alzando poi il viso fino a raggiungere di nuovo il suo orecchio.  
La sua mano si strinse con più forza, fermandosi di colpo. Jem ansimò di frustrazione e Will spinse il proprio bacino in avanti, spingendo la propria eccitazione coperta ancora dal pantalone contro il corpo nudo di Jem. Will sentì le dita di Jem stringersi contro i suoi fianchi, spingendo le dita nella sua carne, quasi come se avesse bisogno di aggrapparsi a lui per non cadere a terra.  
« Non stai gemendo come prima James. Come prima. Io… voglio sentire il mio nome mentre gemi come prima. Io… »  
« William! » esclamò Jem in un ansito roco, interrompendolo « William, ti prego. Non… fermarti. »   
Will chiuse gli occhi. Era simile sì. Molto simile a prima. Gli piaceva che Jem lo chiamasse con il nome completo. Gli piaceva chiamarlo James. Era qualcosa di speciale, qualcosa che non accadeva mai.   
Qualcosa… di talmente erotico ed eccitante che Will si chiese se non fosse stato messo sulla terra solo per stare con Jem.  
Era giusto stare là. Se lo sentiva dentro. Era la cosa più giusta che potesse mai fare nella sua vita.  
Will riprese a toccarlo.  
Le dita di Jem si strinsero sempre di più nella carne dei suoi fianchi, infilandosi fino in fondo, forse fino a farlo sanguinare. Ma Will non sentiva più nulla.  
Era completamente preso dal suono di quella voce, dall’eccitazione, dalla propria erezione contro l’altro, dalla pelle nuda di Jem che era qualcosa di inebriante e di maledetto allo stesso tempo.  
La voce di Jem si fece più roca, mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso dai sussulti, fino a che la sua voce non gli penetrò completamente nelle orecchie, bloccandogli il cervello.   
Jem venne all’improvviso nella sua mano, sporcandolo di seme e lo sentì accasciarsi lievemente contro di lui.  
Will gli circondò ancora la vita con un braccio per sostenerlo, ma, contro ogni previsione, invece di stendersi sul letto per riposarsi, Jem si voltò verso di lui, lo afferrò per la giacca e lo spinse seduto sul letto.  
Will lo vide inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, tirargli giù i pantaloni con un gesto così rapido che quasi non se ne accorse.  
O forse era solo Will stesso ancora perso nella propria visione di Jem che veniva mormorando il suo nome.  
« Cosa… fai? »  
L’altro alzò leggermente gli occhi verso di lui, con un sorriso malizioso e un luccichio strano negli occhi.  
« Sai, non sei l’unico che frequenta bettole di Nascosti e che legge libri che non dovrebbe. » si limitò a dire.  
Will si scoprì ad arrossire, ma non negò nulla. Rimase immobile quando sentì le dita di Jem su di lui, e si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito quando le sue labbra morbide e fredde scivolarono sulla sua punta.  
Era qualcosa che a Will non era mai capitato.  
Quando aveva capito che Jem gli piaceva, Will aveva tentato disperatamente di togliersi dalla mente quelle perversioni sul suo parabatai.  
Era scivolato in un oblio di droga e di prostitute, con le quali non si era mai spinto fino in fondo perché disgustato da sé stesso.  
Ma ricordava bene come una di quelle puttane glielo avesse preso in bocca, fino a farlo venire. Ma nulla, nulla al mondo avrebbe potuto essere come la bocca di Jem.  
Morbida, fredda, delicata.  
Ogni suo tocco, ogni sua leccata, ogni volta che l’altro spingeva il viso in avanti, era come se qualcuno gli desse una scossa potente.  
Nulla era paragonabile a Jem.  
Scivolò sui gomiti all’indietro, muovendo i fianchi contro quella bocca. Aveva voglia di stringergli i capelli fra le dita, di non farlo più muovere.  
Voleva tenerlo fermo dove stava e muoversi lui, sempre più forte, sempre più forte.  
Eppure lo lasciò fare.  
Si lasciò andare a quella bocca e a quelle mani che lo torturavano e lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
Non riusciva più a capire nulla.  
Jem mosse la lingua e le dita su di lui, muovendosi con una tale lentezza che non riusciva più a ragionare.  
Eppure continuò a muoversi e questa Jem lo lasciò libero di fare quello che voleva. Le dita lunghe di Will passarono fra i suoi capelli, stringendoglieli con una forza che non credeva di possedere. Le spinte dentro la sua bocca si fecero più forti, senza riuscire più a controllarsi.  
Ebbe un guizzo di lucidità proprio prima di venire nella bocca di Jem. Sgusciò fuori dalla sua bocca, venendo sul suo viso.  
E, dovette veramente ammetterlo, quando aprì lentamente gli occhi per vedere Jem e lo vide con le labbra e la guancia sporca del suo sperma, lo trovò la cosa più eccitante e bella che l’Angelo avrebbe potuto creare su quella Terra.

**  
Era tutto perfetto. Tutto troppo e talmente perfetto. Così si diceva William mentre era steso nel letto di Jem e guardava l’amico riposare.  
James era il suo piccolo faro personale. Era colui che lo guidava nel buio della tempesta, che gli indicava la via, che lo indiriyyzava verso la terraferma, lontano dai pericoli, lontano da quegli stessi scogli con cui Will stesso cercava, disperatamente, di infrangersi.  
Era sempre stato così William. Sempre a vivere sul filo del rasoio, sempre a cercare le emozioni più estreme, sempre alla spasmodica e crudele ricerca di una prova che lo facesse sentire vivo, che gli permettesse di credere, fino in fondo che era davvero fatto di carne e sangue ed ossa e non solo di rimorsi e rimpianti e di dolore.  
Poi Jem entrava nel suo raggio visivo. Si avvicinava a lui come un amante amorevole, che lo stringeva fra le sue braccia, gli faceva sentire quanto era amato e importante e lentamente lo riportava a casa, lo rimetteva in sesto, lo faceva tornare al mondo dei vivi.  
E mentre continuava a guardare Jem dormire, sdraiato scomposto addosso a lui, che respirava profondamente e con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra sottili e fin troppo morbide, Will si disse ancora una volta che tutto quello era troppo bello perché non finisse in maniera tragica.  
Jem, il suo James, stava morendo.  
Era destinato a morire, forse per causa sua, forse no, quello Will non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza, ma sapeva che Jem sarebbe morto.  
E sapeva anche che non sarebbe sopravvissuto al suo parabatai, all’uomo che amava più di sé stesso, che amava di un amore egoistico e senza fine.  
E Will non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a continuare a vivere sentendo costantemente il vuoto che si prova quando il proprio parabatai muore. Non era sicuro di riuscire a resistere a quella perdita, a quella sconfitta, a quella totale e annichilente sensazione presente e consapevole che viene quando si h ala certezza che nulla avrebbe potuto riportare le cose a come erano prima.  
Si lasciò scivolare sotto le coperte, piano, per non disturbare James. Lo circondò dolcemente fra le proprie braccia perché almeno per una volta, una maledetta volta, doveva essere lui a portare conforto a Jem e non viceversa.  
Per una volta voleva essere lui il faro che illuminava la via di James, voleva essere lui quello che evitava il suo schianto contro gli scogli.  
Affondò il viso fra i suoi capelli morbidi e si lasciò andare ad un lieve, controllato e affannoso pianto, mentre le dita si stringevano con più forza contro la pelle pallda dell’altro.  
Ansimò piano contro la sua pelle, cercando di riprendersi.  
Doveva trovare un modo. Uno qualunque. Non gli importava a quale costo, non gli importava dannarsi ancora di più per l’eternità.   
Jem non sarebbe morto.  
Non fino a quando lui stesso non avrebbe esalato il proprio ultimo respiro nel tentativo di salvarlo.  
Udì Jem sussurrare piano il suo nome, il suo nome completo e di nuovo Will sentì come un pugnale che si insinua lentamente fra le costole, cercando il suo cuore.  
Serrò gli occhi con più forza.  
Jem non sarebbe morto. Lui non avrebbe vissuto con quel vuoto nel petto.  
Tutto si sarebbe risolto per il meglio.  
Doveva solo impegnarsi.   
Ancora un pò, ancora un pò di più.  
Ancora più a fondo, ancora con più forza.  
Era l’unica soluzione che riusciva a trovare. E non ne accettava altre. Era impossibile accettare altre soluzioni.  
Il suo cervello non riusciva a concepirle.  
L’alternativa, la realtà, era troppo crudele perché lui si trovasse di nuovo a fare i conti con la morte di chi amava.  
Sfiorò con le proprie le labbra di Jem.  
Ecco.  
Quella era la perfezione.  
E avrebbe fatto di tutto per preservarla.


End file.
